drama_total_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Um Dia De Princesa/Transcrição
— Hi, i'm Hillary Carson! Hi, i'm Hillary Carson! Hey, it's Hillary Carson! — Hillary fala com seu reflexo do espelho enquanto suas amigas que estão deitadas na cama riem logo em seguida. ---- A abertura começa com Hillary se exibindo em frente as câmeras enquanto Cheryl corre para tirá-la arrastada. Susan mexe no cabelo enquanto Mary olha boquiaberta e confusa com a cena. Susan dá pequenos passos para a frente e começa a se exibir para os paparazzi enquanto os flash vão aparecendo e mostrando seu nome estampado em uma fonte com holofotes, ela pergunta se isso é realmente necessário e volta. Toda a família está reunida e Mary está mais assustada ainda com a situação. É a vez de Cate, ela vai para frente e posa com simplicidade, o flash aparece e a cena já muda para Mary posando com uma cara fechada, Hillary a empurra e faz uma pose com biquinho, até ser empurrada de volta caindo no quintal. Cheryl posa intimidada, com os olhos revirados para cima e um sorriso debochado, logo chegando a vez de Hillary. Ela corre e fica na frente de todos da família, posa com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Kiara corre atrás de Taffyta e puxa uma corda, derrubando o cenário e revelando a mansão rosa. A foto da família inteira é retirada e aparece escrito "Parading with Hillary" em uma fonte rosa e roxa com luzes que ficam piscando rapidamente antes que a tela se apague. ----— Não sabia que você ia aceitar ir ao shopping comigo mãe, tô te devendo essa! — Hillary disse empolgada enquanto abraçava Cheryl, as duas carregavam sacolas de compras e deixaram todas do lado de fora do closet do quarto. — De nada, filha! Você sabe que eu amo passar um tempo só com você, só não entendi por que você comprou todos esses trapos, espero que não esteja pensando em exceder o limite do meu cartão de crédito... — Cheryl disse em um tom de humor, e ao mesmo tempo, preocupada. — Não, eu só vou precisar colocar um trono no centro do quarto, uma cortina com o melhor tecido de seda na entrada e duas pessoas para me abanarem com folhas de bananeira nesse calor e me darem uva na boca. — Ela disse calculando as medidas do quarto e voltando para o mesmo lugar em seguida, estendendo os braços em uma expressão de liberdade, Cheryl apenas observou calado e com uma expressão de desgosto. — Hillary querida, você bateu a cabeça na privada de novo? — Cheryl perguntou preocupada, com as mãos na cintura. — Privada? Oi? Mãe, essa mansão tá mais morta que um cemitério ultimamente, eu nunca pensei que eu ia chegar em uma fase em que eu ia cansar de fazer compras. Nem a Mary aguenta ficar mais aqui, todos os dias ela sai com essa pirralhada pra andar de skate, e eu? Então eu decidi que eu vou começar a levar uma vida de princesa, sabe? — Princesa? — Ela dá uma risadinha com a mão na boca e após Hillary encará-la com uma expressão assustadora ela se recompõe. — Querida, os tempos são outros, nós não vivemos mais em uma monarquia. — Ela diz em um tom alegre enquanto acaricia o cabelo de Hillary. — Mas eu não quis dizer nesse sentido de princesa... — Antes que Hillary pudesse implementar a frase, Cheryl colocou o dedo em sua boca pedindo silêncio com os lábios. — Quem sabe algum dia você se candidate a presidência? Já temos uma Hillary concorrendo. A campainha da mansão toca e as duas são pegas de surpresa. — Jesus! Será que o trono de ouro maciço que eu paguei à vista já chegou? — Hillary pergunta para si mesma preocupada e em voz alta, fazendo com que Cheryl escute, ela corre na direção da porta mas Cheryl a ultrapassa. — Escuta aqui filha. — Ela coloca as duas mãos nos ombros de Hillary. — Fazer compras com você de vez em quando é normal, eu sei, você é uma adolescente, você se preocupa com coisas materialistas e fúteis e precisa encontrar uma maneira de desviar a sua atenção de relacionamentos e outros problemas pessoais, mas você não pode ficar comprando todas essas coisas sem a sua permissão. Eu já vou avisando que se chegar mais alguma encomenda sua aqui, vai tudo pra sua conta bancária! — Cheryl diz com autoridade. — Mas... — Sem mas! É para o seu próprio bem. — Cheryl diz mostrando liderança e Hillary suspira, Cheryl se levanta lentamente e abre a porta, e acaba tendo uma surpresa. — Oi! — Susan aparece carregando sacolas pequenas nos dois braços e logo em seguida dá um abraço gentil em Cheryl, que está agitada e faz carinho na cabeça de Hillary, que está chateada e com os braços cruzados. — Nossa, aqui anda muito... silencioso desde a última vez que eu estive aqui. — Ela se perde nas palavras, mas ainda mantém uma postura amável. No confessionário — Quando eu penso que a situação não podia piorar a Susan me aparece justo hoje. Eu posso até não gostar do gênio forte da Mary, mas a Susan... — Hillary começa a ranger os dentes e apertar os punhos com força de tanta raiva. — Ela é tão queridinha, sempre a preferida da mamãe, aquela que tira notas altas, aquela que tem o melhor desempenho no vestibular, parece até que não tem defeitos, se não fosse pela Cate na família eu nem quero imaginar como seria o ego dela. Pelo menos a Mary não é tão angelical. — Ela diz com as pernas cruzadas e o confessionário acaba. — Eu trouxe presentes pra vocês. Mãe, eu sei que você não gosta quando eu gasto meu dinheiro com presentes sendo que eu trabalho tanto, mas eu juro que não resisti! — Ela diz com um sorriso meigo enquanto entrega uma carta para Cheryl, totalmente decorada, com bordas de corações rosas pequenos cortados por ela mesma e um desenho de um urso abraçando um coração no centro. — Filha, não precisava! — Cheryl diz emocionada enquanto abraça Susan novamente. — Mas essa carta é o quê exatamente? — Bom, você pode comprar o que você quiser com o dinheiro que tem, então eu pensei em uma coisa mais sentimental. Essa carta foi escrita por mim, cada palavra, e são sentimentos reais, eu coloquei umas fotos de quando eu era criança pra você recordar alguns momentos. Hillary, eu também trouxe uma coisa pra você! — Ela anda até a direção de Hillary e entrega o presente, que ao contrário do de Cheryl, está embrulhado e com uma fita rosa. — Pode ficar, eu não preciso do seu lixo! — Ela responde enquanto estapeia o presente, que cai no chão e corre para o quarto em seguida chorando. — Hillary, isso foi rude! — Cheryl gritada colocando as duas mãos sobre a boca, para que o eco saia mais alto. — Eu não entendo a Hillary, as vezes ela parece que não amadureceu. No quarto... — Ótimo, como se já não bastasse essa garota vindo bancar a boa samaritana pra cima de mim, ainda acontece isso! — Hillary diz irritada enquanto percebe que não conseguiu colocar as roupas compradas no closet por estar lotado. — E agora, como eu vou me livrar disso? — Hillary, eu posso entrar? — Susan pergunta enquanto bate na porta. — Vai embora daqui, sua atriz de araque, eu não preciso de outra cobra me cercando. — Ela grita impulsivamente, jogando várias roupas do closet na porta. — Eu sei que você está magoada. Quando você precisar de mim estarei no jardim. — Ela disse e foi possível escutar passos se afastando do quarto, Hillary começou a respirar freneticamente e sentou com as pernas cruzadas no chão. Eu não sou a Cinderela... Minha vida não é um conto de fadas... Eu não quero viver uma mentira... — Que lugar é esse? — Hillary se levanta, tonta, e percebe que não está na mansão. Ela olha para baixo e percebe que está vestindo um longo vestido cor de rosa bufante e luvas, e o lugar que ela está se parece com um reino. — Ele está chegando... Todos irão morrer. — Um gnomo disse sentado em uma ponte, as pessoas ao redor não prestavam atenção e nem davam importância, mas Hillary se mostrou preocupada. — Quem está chegando? Que lugar é esse? — Ela se aproximou e perguntou sem entender nada, chegou a esfregar os olhos para perceber que não estava sonhando. — Majestade! — O gnomo tirou o chapéu e fez uma reverencia a Hillary, que apenas ficou parada olhando sem entender nada. — Uma vidente que está fazendo várias premonições, todas elas se concretizaram até agora, ela previu o fim deste reino. O caos e a destruição irão nos rebaixar a miséria. — Aonde eu posso encontrar essa vidente? — Hillary perguntou curiosa e um pouco preocupada, mas motivada pela história. — Ela está com uma tenda no fim da estrada, majestade! — O gnomo apontou para frente e do outro lado da ponte havia uma grande feira, com várias espécies reunidas e uma variedade de objetos mágicos e inanimados. — Princesa Hillary! O que a senhorita está fazendo por aqui, misturada com a plebe? — Um conselheiro real chamou Hillary em um tom desesperado, enquanto andava em uma carruagem. — Princesa? O que você quer dizer com... — Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, ela foi interrompida pelo conselheiro, que colocou o dedo em sua boca e começou a pedir por silêncio. Hillary foi obrigada a entrar na carruagem e foi levada para o castelo. — Essa vista... é linda! — Hillary disse boquiaberta, com os olhos chegando a brilhar ao olhar para a paisagem, que possuía um gramado verde e um ar límpido de se sentir. — Vista? Do castelo? Princesa Hillary, a senhorita andou batendo com a cabeça na privada de novo? — O cocheiro perguntou, entrando na conversa. — Parem com essa mania de me associar com privada, que coisa nojenta. — Ela disse irritada enquanto retorcia as sobrancelhas para baixo. Hillary entrou no castelo, acompanhada de seguranças e era um castelo muito grande, ela foi levada até a sala do rei. — Majestade! — Uma das empregadas do castelo se reverenciou, ela estava visivelmente magra, suja, com olheiras enormes e parecia não tomar banho há dias. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e era óbvio que ela não tinha nenhum tempo para cuidar de si mesma. — Vossa majestade aceita um brioche? — Ela disse enquanto colocava uma bandeja de brioches acima da cabeça. — Sinto muito, eu prometi pra mim mesma que ia ficar sem comer brioches por um tempo. — Ela recusou, fazendo uma cara visivelmente irritada. — Aquela mulher... ela parece ser escravizada aqui. — Ela está apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, vossa majestade. — Um dos seguranças respondeu, mantendo um tom frio e sem mover nenhuma parte da face. — Essas escadarias não dão a lugar nenh... — Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Hillary se distraiu e pisou em uma parte da escada onde não havia degraus, ela caiu. Tudo ficou preto e a única coisa que podia se ouvir a quilômetros de distância eram seus gritos intensos. Hillary abriu os olhos novamente e ela estava novamente na feira, como se não houvesse passado nenhum segundo. — Gente, mas o que foi que eu comi pra ficar tendo esses efeitos alucinógenos? Tá amarrado... — Ela disse assustada por segundos e voltou a caminhar na direção da tenda. Hillary encontrou a tenda, ela estava montada em um terreno onde ao redor não havia nenhum gramado, estava tudo seco e todas as moradias estavam afastadas mesmo que por quilômetros, por alguma razão ninguém queria ficar perto dali. A tenda não era tão horripilante, era roxa e havia desenhos de constelações de estrelas. Ela suspirou e entrou em seguida. — Com licença, é aqui que é a tend... — Hillary arregalou os olhos e seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram de repente. — Susan? — Por favor, sente-se! — A vidente disse. A tenda ainda mantinha o mesmo padrão por dentro, mas ao contrário da parte externa, não tinha nenhuma fonte de luz desconsiderando as velas sobre a mesa, uma bola de cristal posicionada em frente a vidente, cartas de tarô espalhadas pela mesa e outros objetos mágicos macabros em uma estante no fundo. ''— Escolha três cartas, e eu direi o que você precisa saber. — ''Ela disse, empurrando as cartas de tarô na frente de Hillary, que escolheu três cartas aleatórios um pouco assustada. A vidente sorriu. — E então? — Hillary perguntou, com sua tensão ficando cada vez mais alta. — Você é uma pessoa que se preocupa com as outras pessoas ao seu redor. Você quer parecer apresentável, quer ser amada, você não quer ser esquecida, e por causa disso acaba achando que só existe você no mundo. O seu ego pode ser uma arma fatal contra seus adversários, mas se não for controlado, a maior vítima dessa história será você. Aprenda a observar as pessoas ao seu redor, cada elemento presente é importante, comece a calcular cada passo, cada segundo, cada respiração, e então você entenderá o verdadeiro significado da vida. Algumas pessoas parecem ser suas amigas, mas elas só querem te derrubar... — A vidente coloca as mãos sobre a bola de cristal e uma peça de xadrez preta aparece derrubando uma peça branca — outras parecem não gostar de você, mas só fazem isso por te amarem... — A bola de cristal mostra uma peça preta ajudando a branca a se levantar — A vida pode te dar sete caminhos, seis irão te levar ao mesmo destino. Escolha com sabedoria. — A vidente assoprou as velas da tenda e Hillary abriu os olhos, ela estava de volta no quarto, na mesma posição e apenas um minuto havia passado. No jardim da mansão... — Susan? — Hillary disse com uma voz tímida e a cabeça virada para baixo, Susan estava sentada no chafariz lendo um livro enquanto acariciava Taffy. — Eu sabia que você iria me procurar, só não sabia que ia ser tão rápido... — Ela disse em um tom fofo enquanto bebia uma xícara de chá de camomila. — Me desculpa por ter te tratado daquele jeito mais cedo. Quero dizer, há alguns minutos atrás. É que eu não tô conseguindo lidar muito bem com essa casa ultimamente. — Ela disse, esfregando a mão no olho esquerdo. — Hillary! — Susan deixou a xícara e o livro um pouco afastados do chafariz e colocou Taffy no chão, segurou as duas mãos de Hillary e a encarou com um sorriso compreensivo. — Você está na adolescência, é a fase em que a nossa cabeça enfrenta muitos problemas, e eu já passei por isso. Eu sei que as coisas não estão fáceis desde que você perdeu o título de filha mais nova pra Mary, sei que você não se sente aconchegante perto de mim, mas as coisas vão melhorar. Apenas porque eu, Cate, mamãe ou até a Mary passamos mais tempo fora de casa não quer dizer que você não pode desabafar conosco, se abrir, nós somos uma família, e por mais que nós tenhamos conflito, e que uma coisa seja mais difícil de digerir do que a outra, juntas, nós SEMPRE iremos encontrar a resposta. — Susan disse, enxugando uma lágrima de Hillary, que a abraçou. — Agora vai tomar um banho, você tá com cheiro de veterinário. — Hillary disse em um tom irônico, com um sorriso no rosto. — Ah, é assim é? Ingrata. — Susan brincou. — Quer desfilar comigo? Tô precisando me livrar de um monte de entulho que eu deixei no quarto. — Nossa gente, Hillary sendo caridosa? Quem diria, vai doar seu dinheiro pra caridade também? — Susan disse e as duas deram uma risada leve. — Brincadeira irmã, claro que aceito! — As duas foram para o quarto de Hillary. De volta na tenda... — E por hoje é só! — A vidente disse, balançando um relógio e deixando o cliente hipnotizado, a visão vai ficando mais embaçada, ela assopra as velas e o círculo se fecha lentamente na fumaça.